Ono (The Lion King: Revisited)
Ono is a male adolescent egret. He is the former smartest member of the Lion Guard. Appearance Ono's feathers are white, though colored tangerine orange on the tips of his wings, a strip around his neck, and his crest. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on his left wing. His eyes are black. Personality One of the more easygoing members of the Lion Guard, Ono is difficult to faze. Even in the midst of an intense hunt, he responds good-naturedly to Bunga's abrupt interruption and greets his friends with delight. Friendly, attractive, and group-oriented, he is a bird who is used for spending time around other animals and is content to be part of a group. Despite his sharp social skills and optimism, Ono is exceptionally blunt and unequivocal, so he is able to lay out his feelings without sugar-coating. In the face of a difficult battle, he shows more reservation than the others, admitting his own misgivings about the fight. In addition, he has a dry sense of humor, which he also employs with little reserve. Ono is by far the most down-to-earth, realistic member of the Lion Guard, always thinking things through before jumping in. Perhaps this is in part because of his keen eye and ability to step back and assess before taking action. His intellect is sharp, and unlike some members of his team, he has the cleverness and patience to act on it. When it comes to his role on the Lion Guard, Ono is brave and has a knack for following the rules. He obeys Kion's orders without question and proves himself to be plucky and thrifty, considerably useful when it comes to scouting out a situation. His principles are clear in his willingness to fight with his full heart for the Circle of Life, and he is a valued member of the Lion Guard for his intelligence and ability to see things from afar. History Ono sees Kion and Bunga as the pair approach him in the Pride Lands whilst playing a game of Baobab Ball. Ono quickly alerts his flock, and they take to the air, scattering as Kion and Bunga dash through. Later, when Kion is assembling the new Lion Guard, he chooses Ono for his keen sight (after Bunga stops him from hunting down a snail) along with Beshte for his strength, Fuli for her speed, and Bunga for his bravery. Ono gives a long whistle after Kion explains the Lion Guard's duty of protecting the Pride Lands and defending the Circle of Life. Fuli, however, questions Kion's position as the fiercest member, and Ono explains that it's somewhat common knowledge that lions are fierce. Bunga convinces Kion to show the others the Roar, and Ono remarks that seeing is believing, though adds that with a roar, it concerns hearing more. The group assembles behind Kion per his instructions, and as the others scramble for a place, Ono smirks and mutters "groundlings". Kion's roar, however, comes out as a squeak, and all Ono can say for it is that is was different. Simba then arrives and sees that his son has not chosen a group of lions for the Guard, and he scolds Kion for treating the mission as a game. Kion leaves to do some soul searching. Ono waits with the rest of the 'Guard', watching the hyena attack unfold, commenting on how deviously clever Mzingo's extra help is. After Bunga retrieves Kion tells them that he doesn't care if they're not all lions and that he knows that are the Pride Lands' most talented. Ono is less certain than the others but accepts. Kion then places his paw on each of his friend's shoulders, to give them the Mark of the Guard. Ono stretches his wing out to admire his after he receives it. Together, the group rushes into action. The Guard quietly make their way down to the gazelles' grazing grounds, before launching a surprise attack with Kion at the front of the group. With Ono taking care of Mzingo by knocking him into a bush, the rest of the group focus on the hyenas. The hyenas soon start to make a desperate retreat. Simba, Nala, Tiifu, and Rafiki arrive just in time to see the new Lion Guard chase the hyenas away. Although they assume that their work is done, it turns out that Kion's sister Kiara is still in danger, as the panicked gazelles are stampeding towards her. Bunga has an idea and asks Fuli to get him close. Ono then scouts ahead, flying over the herd. He spots Kiara and reports that she's behind a rock. Bunga successfully saves Kiara, and Ono flies back to Kion and Beshte to report the good news. After Ono confirms to everyone that Kiara is finally safe, the Lion Guard approach Janja's clan of hyenas. Janja steps forward and taunts Kion, but the lion cub successfully uses the Roar of the Elders on the clan, which Ono is amazed to finally hear. The defeated hyenas scramble back to the Outlands, with Ono promising that it isn't over. After witnessing the whole event, Simba is happy to accept the new Lion Guard, acknowledging that it is now their time, while the Lion Guard stare proudly over a rock. More coming soon! During the end credits, Ono sings his own cover of "Anything" alongside Makini and Nne. Behind the scenes * Ono is voiced by Atticus Shaffer. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Egrets Category:Birds Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited